


Fictober 2019 Day 12: 7/11 or 24h Store

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 24h Store, 7/11, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fictober 2019, Worker Jennie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Fue la noche del 12 de octubre de 2019. Nadie nunca podría olvidar esa fecha, pues desde entonces se conoce como el día en el que el mundo empezó a irse a la mierda. Jennie entró puntual a su turno y se pasó las primeras horas redactando un trabajo para su clase de sociología avanzada. Ya casi lo había acabado, cuando sonó el timbre.





	Fictober 2019 Day 12: 7/11 or 24h Store

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un poco la precuela del fic que quiero escribir para el Day 14: Zombies! Enjoy!

Las noches eran tranquilas y eternas en el turno de noche del 7/11 de la estación de tren. Jennie solo había aceptado el puesto porque, tras un mes dejando currículos en mil sitios diferentes, aquel era el único en el que la habían llamado. Las primeras noches fueron las más duras. A pesar de que el establecimientos tuviera medidas de seguridad, siempre tenía la inquietud de que pudiera entrar alguien lo bastante borracho o peligroso como para resultarle un problema. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que a lo mejor había suerte si alguna noche entraba una sola persona. 

Normalmente se aseguraba de tomarse un expresso doble antes de empezar su turno, y procuraba pasarse la noche haciendo trabajo de la universidad. Pronto aprendió a cogerle el gusto a la quietud del puesto. Y justo cuando empezaba a creer que aquello podía ser para ella, ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo.

Fue la noche del 12 de octubre de 2019. Nadie nunca podría olvidar esa fecha, pues desde entonces se conoce como el día en el que el mundo empezó a irse a la mierda. Jennie entró puntual a su turno y se pasó las primeras horas redactando un trabajo para su clase de sociología avanzada. Ya casi lo había acabado, cuando sonó el timbre. Jennie levantó la vista justo para ver la puerta cerrarse.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó en voz alta, aunque no sabía ni a quién, pues no le había dado tiempo de ver a la persona que había entrado. 

Al no obtener contestación, se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo. Mientras escribía, sus oídos empezaron a captar un sonido. Era un murmullo casi inaudible, pero sonaba como si alguien arrastrara algo pesado por el suelo. Extrañada, volvió a echar un vistazo. Quien quiera que estuviera allí no se estaba dejando ver. Jennie frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – repitió.

El sonido dejó de oírse unos segundos. Jennie escuchaba su propio latido en sus oídos. Armándose de valor, caminó hasta salir de detrás del mostrador, hacia la puerta de la tienda. Bajando desde la manivela y resbalando por el cristal hasta llegar al suelo, un líquido demasiado oscuro y espeso como para ser sangre. La sustancia estaba restregada por el suelo haciendo un dibujo que cuadraba con la moción de la puerta. Lentamente, Jennie levantó la vista.

Justo enfrente de ella, al final del pasillo, había un hombre. Jennie había visto a mucha gente sin hogar, gente que enfermaba a raíz de vivir en la calle, pero nunca había visto algo así. El desconocido tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y como idos. El mismo líquido negro y espeso salía de su nariz y su boca y empapaba sus roídas ropas. Su piel era entre pálida y amarillenta, con las venas profundamente marcadas alrededor del rostro y en el cuello. Respiraba con dificultad, como si se estuviera ahogando lentamente.

No fue hasta que el hombre empezó a cogear en su dirección, que Jennie reaccionó. Lo que había provocado el sonido era la propia pierna del hombre, la que arrastraba como un miembro muerto cuando intentaba caminar. Jennie se movió con la rapidez del pánico, volviendo detrás del mostrador. En ese momento, su cuerpo actuaba automáticamente, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, pues más de una vez se había planteado cuales debían ser sus movimientos en caso de peligro real. No era lo más descabellado del mundo pensar que cualquier noche pudiera ocurrirle algo. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el mostrador, donde pulsó el botón de alarma que avisaba automáticamente a la policía. 

El hombre no tardó en llegar hasta ella a pesar de su destrozada pierna. Se movía como si hubiera perdido el juicio, como si fuera un animal. Jennie se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta que daba al almacén de la tienda, y observó cómo aquella cosa forcejeaba contra el mostrador. Era su momento.

Entró al almacén y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras ella. En la oscuridad, sus dedos buscaron con rapidez el mecanismo de cierre desde dentro, y cuando lo encontró intentó activarlo. Ni siquiera se planteó intentar encender la luz, pues el interruptor estaba demasiado lejos de la puerta.

\- Vamos, no me hagas esto, ¡vamos! – gritó, mientras seguía intentado echar el pestillo.

Casi al mismo tiempo que sintió como el pestillo se rompía y caía al suelo, el extraño empujó la puerta desde el otro lado. El metal golpeó a Jennie en la frente y la hizo tambalearse un segundo. La chica se abalanzó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su hombro crujía por el impacto. Por la grieta que cada vez se hacía más ancha, escuchaba horrendos gruñidos que gorgoteaban violentamente. Aquello no era humano. Fuera lo que fuera, no era humano.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ese ser era más fuerte que ella, y por el hueco de la puerta, pronto asomó una mano negra y llena de heridas. El olor que desprendía era de carne podrida, de muerte. Jennie sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. No iba a conseguirlo. No había manera posible de escapar de aquel demonio. 

Sus zapatillas resbalaban en el suelo de losa. A los sonidos que producía aquello se sumó el que se oye cuando se derrama un pesado líquido en el suelo. Jennie sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio más de aquella sustancia negra empezar a fluir por debajo de la puerta. En un último intento desesperado, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Gracias a la luz que entraba a través del hueco de la puerta, pudo distinguir el cartel del baño del personal.

Jennie notó el sudor frío de la desesperación en la espalda, dándose cuenta de que aquella puerta era su última oportunidad. Se permitió un segundo para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Después, se retiró de golpe, dejando que el ser la abriera de un portazo y viendo como ocurría lo que había previsto. Aquella cosa cayó al suelo, lo que le daría un par de segundos extra mientras intentaba volver a poner en pie con la pierna destrozada.

Sin mirar atrás, Jennie corrió hacia el baño, entrando y consiguiendo echar el pestillo tras de sí. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Solo se escuchaba su propia respiración. La fría luz del baño parpadeaba intermitente. Jennie sintió cómo sus piernas empezaban a temblarle. Se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se miró las manos que temblaban también. Tenía los dedos magullados y se había arrancado una uña entera de forcejear con el cierre de la puerta. El dolor en su hombro derecho volvió con toda su fuerza, lo que la hizo aullar de angustia. 

En el almacén, aquel ser seguía abalanzándose contra la puerta del baño, incansable. 

Jennie estuvo en ese baño cinco días. La luz se fundió al segundo día, sumiéndola en la oscuridad. El agua se cortó a los tres días. El aire se hizo pesado, como si los conductos de ventilación hubieran dejado de funcionar. El ser no dejó de empujar la puerta en todo el tiempo. 

Al quinto día, arrancó el espejo de la pared y lo hizo añicos contra el suelo. Con las manos sangrándole, buscó a oscuras el pedazo más grande de cristal que pudo encontrar. Apenas podía tenerse en pie. Sentía que había perdido la cabeza. Los grotescos sonidos que producía aquella cosa era lo único que escuchaba, taladrando su mente, día tras día. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

En la mañana del día seis, Jennie abrió la puerta. Esperó a que el ser llegara a ella y entonces, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hundió el vidrio lo más profundo que pudo en su cráneo. Eso apenas lo detuvo unos segundos, pero los suficientes como para que Jennie pudiera tirar del vidrio violentamente, consiguiendo desgarrar a través del tejido hasta que la podrida carne se abrió en dos. Mientras seccionaba lo que quedaba del rostro de aquel hombre, más de aquel horrible líquido le salpicó la cara, pero Jennie no se detuvo. Cuando volvió a sacar el trozo de cristal de la carne infecta, el ser cayó al suelo.

Jennie esperó, jadeando mientras observaba el cadáver. La cosa se quedó quieta durante un par de minutos, pero entonces ocurrió. Aquel hijo de puta empezó a moverse de nuevo. Jennie no perdió el tiempo. Empujó el cuerpo hasta el hueco de la puerta, y terminó de hacer papilla el cráneo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, la misma moción de abrir y cerrar la pesada puerta mientras escuchaba huesos romperse y sangre desparramándose. Pero una cosa era segura, no se iría de allí hasta que esa cosa no pudiera moverse.

Y cuando por fin volvió a poner un pie en la calle, ya era el atardecer del sexto día. El mundo ya no era el mismo. Y ella tampoco.


End file.
